Aquela Festa
by Mady Potter Cullen
Summary: UA Lily foi a uma festa à fantasia, e encontrou um Zorro, só que tudo deu errado. E está achando o primo de Lene muito interessante... completamente UA


Declamer: Nada aqui me pertence, tudo é da dona J.K :D

**Capítulo 1**

Festa à fantasia na casa da Britney. Adoro as festas dela, mas odeia a pessoa dela. Britney em três palavras? Vaca, vaca e vaca. Fazer o quê, né? A menina mais popular da escola e tal tem o dever de definitivamente dar as melhores festas. Eu e minhas amigas somos praticamente taxadas de losers e agora você se pergunta: como a gatona aqui conseguiu ir à festa? Ah! Ser irmã de Remus Lupin não é problema nesse mundo, e sim a solução!  
- Você está pronta? – ouço a voz do Remus e logo depois olho para a porta e vejo meu irmão encostado no batente. E dude, ele tá hot, eu sei que é meu irmão e talz, mas deus, ele está gato. Gangster, ele está vestido de gangster. É, a MacDonald vai ter um grande trabalho com meu irmão assim.  
- Estou – terminei de passar o lápis no olho e virei pra ele – como estou?  
- Linda e eu vou morrer de ciúmes de você – ele falou olhando para minha fantasia de Betty Boop, sabe, um vestidinho vermelho, uma cinta liga vermelha na perna, um escarpin vermelho, cabelo todo preso em um coque. Remus vai ter trabalho hoje, ou não. Afinal, eu não sou essas meninas de ficar com qualquer um.  
- Vai nada – falei rindo enquanto a gente descia as escadas em direção à porta e entrava no carro dele.  
- Bom, a gente vai fazer quantas paradas? – ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha enquanto ligava o carro.  
- Bom, você tem que pegar a Marie, porque ela é sua **namorada** – eu frizei bem o namorada, porque o Remus antes de começar a namorar uma das minhas melhores amigas era um galinha – e bom, se a gente vai pegar a MacDonald, a gente também pega a Lice – falei fazendo cara de dã! Marie e Alice são as irmãs mais diferentes do mundo e vivem brigando, é tão legal ver a briga delas, dude.  
- Certo – ele estava indo com o carro em direção à casa delas – e a Lene?  
- Parece que um primo dela se mudou pra casa dela e ela vai levá-lo pra festa, e ele dirige – falei olhando minhas unhas.  
- Pula pra trás, pirralha – eu escutei a voz da Marie pela janela assim que a gente parou o carro e vi que Remus abriu um sorriso enorme, oh, que lindo, meu irmão está apaixonado.  
- Se eu pular pra trás, rasgo meu vestido – olhei pra ela – oh, bela gueixa.  
- Que vestido? Quase não tem pano nisso, menina – agora foi a vez da Alice falar, olha quem fala que não tem pano no meu vestido.  
- Bom, pelo menos eu não carrego um tridente por ai – falei rindo enquanto descia do carro e ria da cara emburrada da Lice, quem mandou ela se vestir de diabinha?  
- Bom, eu gostei, tá? – ela deu a língua pra mim e entrou no banco de trás do carro do meu irmão, que estava aos beijos com Marie no banco da frente.  
- Get a room – falei enquanto me arrumava no banco de trás do carro.  
- Só porque não tem namorado fica assim – falou Marie rindo da minha cara que nem hiena.  
- Só porque você namora o meu irmão, um dos mais desejados da escola, fica se achando – ela vai continuar enchendo a minha paciência?  
- Ai, estresse – ela falou rindo, Remus olhou pra mim pelo retrovisor e deu uma piscadinha e Alice digitava alguma coisa no celular. DEUS, ONDE ELA GUARDA O CELULAR DELA? Bom, eu é que não vou perguntar.  
- A Lene já está na festa com o primo dela e ela mandou a gente agilizar, porque ela não achou ninguém conhecido ainda – Lice falou rindo e olhou pra mim, é, eu entendi, a Lene não achou o Sirius ainda, isso sim.

É assim desde sempre: a Marie sempre foi apaixonada pelo meu irmão, a Marlene sempre foi apaixonada pelo Sirius e a Alice pelo Frank. Eu? Ah, nenhum cara do colégio está ao meu nível. Mentira, eu namorava um menino chamado Amus, só que a gente terminou, porque eu o peguei no armário com uma líder de torcida. Diliça, né? A partir desse dia acabou paixões pra mim. E como eu sou 'loser', não vai ser o capitão do time de futebol que vai dar em cima de mim, né?

n/a: eu sei, essa fic não tem nada de Harry Potter, maas eu realmente gosto dela, e como eu disse é UA. Então fingindo que o Remus e a Lily são irmãos e o James primo da Marlene. Com o tempo dá para entender e eu realmente espero que gostem :D


End file.
